etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:King Lunarion/@comment-95.83.160.116-20180218214722/@comment-5395153-20180219235035
The TPC timeline is an updated version of Steve Fawkner's timeline, featuring much of the lore found in older Warlords games and in Puzzle Quest as well as some fanon. It's used for the Protectors Campaign (TPC for short), a Warlords Battlecry 3 mod which is still being developed today. The early Warlords games don't have a story, but still contain a lot of lore which is missing from the latest Warlords games. In fact they've been vital in the construction of the revised world map (also used in TPC). At some point this lore information will be uploaded on the Wiki once it's completed. Warlords 3 had other multiple stories such as the Thalassian Civil War, Bane's Revenge, the Reclamation of Drak-Dum and the Horn of Kor. Warlords 1 is completely non-canon except for some details on the pantheon and some settlements, Warlords 2 is partially canon but is still somewhat of a prototype. Warlords 3 is canon - the only bit that's not is a single event date which was updated in WBC3 (Bane's Revenge). WBC1 good ending and WBC3 is canon, WBC2 isn't canon. Puzzle Quest 1 & 2 are both canon as well. No idea about Puzzle Quest Kingdoms though, nor about which race was the hero of etheria in WBC3. The chronological order is a bit more complicated. Warlords campaigns and Steve's timeline detail events that happen throughout history. WBC & Puzzle Quest campaigns are distributed throughout that timeline. Generally though that order is correct. The only thing the TPC team currently needs help with in terms of lore is determining when WBC1 takes place. Otherwise, everything is there in the right order - down to the details for each important location on the world map and each faction. There have been enormous changes to the game's lore in the early days of the franchise, but not so many later. In Warlords 1, Etheria was called Illuria and appeared a little bit like Agaria. Many of the factions were all there, such as Bane's Undead, the Sirian Knights of Marthos, the Forest Elves of Elvallie and even the Giants of Stormheim which was later confirmed to exist in Puzzle Quest: The Plaguelords Expansion. Other than the landscape of Illuria and some of the locations, not much was non-canon in W1. The only other things which became non-canon were Halflings and Balad Nar (half orc, half ogre creatures). Then again though, there weren't that many details in W1 - or W2 for that matter. In terms of canon W2 is much the same as W1. The Dragon Realms and the Dragonlords were changed quite a lot from W2 to WBC3 (it was going to be an island linked to the Isle of Zhur), but that's about it - mostly just world map changes such as the prototype Wild Coast and Agaria maps. Most are just prototype maps, except for Hadesha, the Land of Nightmares, which I assume to be the realm of the Daemons (also called the Dark Realms in W4). Regardless though they still have lots of information which is missing from future games, about the structure of the universe, certain areas of Etheria and their details. As for W3, not a lot is non-canon. I'm certain Orogs are no longer canon, but am still unsure about Black Pegasi and Dwarf Mutants. Other units simply changed into similar creatures in future games. In terms of story, most of the Horn of Kor isn't canon, such as when the orcs travelled through Agaria. The Wizard's Circle in Thalassia is also non-canon (it was an archipelago of wizard's guilds but has been removed). The TPC lore document is still rough and features dev comments, but it can be seen here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lQ8t4MZBKNyH4RiTczqiWaMuOcPNSao8Exiftz8Q3ng/ It likely features a lot of content that I've missed out on. Hope this helps.